New Life
by Maryfer7
Summary: Summary: Quinn Fabray left all her life back in Ohio .Now she and her best friend Sam,who secretly likes her, live in Mexico. She is now living a new life for the most important person of her life: Beth Fabray. Yes she kept her but she didn't want anyone


**My New Life**

Hello! So I know that I havent finished my other stories but I got new ideas. Plz R&R!

Summary: Quinn Fabray left all her life back in Ohio .Now she and her best friend Sam,who secretly likes her, live in Mexico. She is now living a new life for the most important person of her life: Beth Fabray. Yes she kept her but she didn't want anyone to know. So she goes to Elite Way School where she is treated bad by Mias group , treated as a slut by the boys and the only ones that treat her good are Miguel, Lupita, Teo , Lujan, Roberta , and Nico. She struggles through high school only thinking about her daughter.

Disclaimer: i don't own anything everything belongs to the creators of Glee and RBD.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 : New Girl<p>

Quinn Pov

I woke up to find Sam holding Beth and singing to her. We were at a little apartment that we were renting. He was going to take care of Beth the whole week while I am at school and on weekends he is going to go work. I pay him for taking care of her. You may be asking yourself how I afford a living? Well, my mom gave 100 thousand dollars which my dad had leave me before he mistreat us. Sam and I aren't dating so don't think wrong . I sleep in the bed and he on the couch and Beth on her little crib.

*Aww Sam have I told you that you are the best friend ever?* I ask him giving him a friend hug.

*Like a million times* He said hugging me back.

*And how many times have I told you that you are a brother to me and the best one?* I asked him.

*Now that is new* He added.

*Well I gotta go shower could you take care of her?* I asked him.

*Yeah of course take your time* He answered as he continued singing Beth to Beth.

35 minutes later

*Well Sam I gotta go as soon as you finished breakfast would you mind taking me?* I asked sweetly.

*Yeah I'm finished anyway* He said.

*Kay let me go get Beth* I said.

We were now on my way to my new school.

*So Sam please take care of Beth as if she was your own daughter* I said as I kissed his cheek.

*Of course you know how much I love her* He said sweetly.

*Okay bye , gotta go but remember today is Thursday so tomorrow you come for me * I informed him.

*Fine see you tomorrow* He said and hugged me goodbye.

I just got off the car and looked at my new school. Sure it was bigger and more elegant. But I couldn't forget my friends.

I had already send all my things here so I didn't have to carry anything. I entered the school and saw a bunch of teenagers. Right away I could see that here they were also divided into cliques. I was supposed to go to the main office but I didn't know where it was so I used the few Spanish I knew from Mr. Schue to asked a boy who looked as a nice person.

*Umm hoola sabes donde esta la oficina* I said a little bit dumb.

*Ahh si quieres te llevo* So I accepted his request.

On the way he told me his name was Teo but I couldn' t tell him my name because he was late to class.

*Umm hello* I told who I assumed was the secretary.

*Ahh Hello you should be the new student let me take you to your class and then I will let you know where your room is* She told me politely.

*Thanks* I answered politely.

When we got to the class :

*Siento interrumpir professor Madariaga pero les tengo que presentar a la nueva alumna*

*Alumnos ella es Quinn Fabray y viene de Ohio* She said everyone just smiled then a girly girl stood up.

*Hello I'm Mia Colluci and I'm the most popular girl here .So I do projects to those girls who are ugly so I am going to give you your dream : You are going to be my next project* She told me. I bearly knew her and I already knew I hate her.

*I don't think I need a project but maybe you do need a brain project* I told her and a few students started to chuckled. The woman had already leave so I asked the teacher where I could sit.

*Bueno te puedes sentar * But he couldn't finish cause a guy threw a guy's things and told him to sit in another place so I could sit next to him. I just went and sit there knowing I was going to have to deal with another Puck. I smiled to the guy who had given me his seat and I saw the other guy getting angry.

As class went bye I totally wanted to fall asleep until they told us we could leave, then the secretary took me to my room.

*This is going to be your room.* She told me .* Your roommates are Mia, Celina and Vico* She told me.

So I was going to have to deal with those Barbie girls.

*Ussh* They said in unison when they saw me. I just ignored them and started getting my things ready. I had finished putting all my clothes in the small closet they gave me. Then I started to put my belongings in the bookshelf that was included in each one of the beds. I took out a picture of Sam , Beth and me. Then I took out a picture of Puck and me. And another one of Finn and me . Those were the only ones I had and I didn't even had one of the glee club.

Then when I finished I headed for lunch.

After Quinn goes to Lunch

*Miren sus fotos. Una es de ella con un chavo y un bebe. La otra es de ella con otro chavo y la ultima es de ella con otro chavo mas alto , QUE GOLFA.*

Said Vico and all the girls laughed as they headed for lunch.

At Lunch

As I enter the cafeteria I knew I was going to have to sit alone. Then I saw Teo. So I decided to sit at his table.

*Hola Quinn te voy a presentar a mis amigos* Dijo Teo.

*Hola yo soy Nico* Said a guy.

*Hola yo soy Miguel* Said a guy who remind me so much of Finn.

*Hola chicos* Said a black red highlights hair girl.

*Hola Roberta* Said Miguel.

*Hola chicos* Said the other girls. One had black hair and the other one had brown hair.

*Hola Lupita * Said Nico kissing her cheek.

*Hola Lujan* Said Teo. So I assumed those girls were the boys girlfriends.

*Ah hola Quinn, soy Lupita y ellas son mis amigas Lujan y Roberta* Said Lupita.

*Hola!* I told her nicely.

After all classes.

Finally the day was over. Thank God!

I got to my room and found the girls talking.

When I sat on my bed, I looked at the picture of Finn and me. I love him so much but I knew I had hurt him a lot. In that picture I was wearing my Cheerios uniform and he was wearing his Football jacket we seem as the perfect couple. Then I saw the picture of Puck and me. There I was wearing a pink dress but my baby bump didn't showed yet and he was wearing jeans and his football jacket. The other picture was of Sam, Beth and me. Sam was wearing his football jacket and I was wearing my Cheerios Uniform. I remember that was after school at my house. Like 2 weeks after I met him. Beth was bearly 2 months old there. Now she is 4 months. My thoughts were interrupt by Lupita who had been at the room talking to Mia.

*Quienes son?*She asked. I couldn't tell her the truth so I lied.

*El chico de pelo rubio es mi hermano y la bebe es su hija* I told her referring to Sam and Beth.

*Oh y ellos?* Ella pregunto.

*El chico de Mohawk era mi novio y el chico alto era mi mejor amigo* I told her referring to Puck and Finn.

*Y por que te veniste a esta escuela?* She asked curiously.

*Mi mama queria que tuviera una mejor educacion* I lied, my mom had kicked me out after she found out I was keeping Beth.

*Eres becada?* She asked me.

*No ,pago colegiatura*

*Ah que suerte por que la logia es ..* She couldn't finished her sentence cause Mia started calling her so she had to go.

Next Day

I woke up to find the room empty. Thank God! I got dressed and leaved. I remembered that today we could wear anything cause it was Friday so I decided to wear a red cotton dress with white sandals. I looked perfectly nice. I put my hair up in a messy ponytail and leave for another day of tragic badness.

When I opened the door to my first class. I saw that most of the people weren't there yet. The only one's there were Nico , Lujan, Roberta and Miguel. They smiled at me and I just said hi and they continued talking.

I found my desk and got out my laptop. Then before class started I got a text.

_P: Just got out of Juvie were r u?_

_Q: Not ur biz_

_P: U r the same bitch as always._

I didn't reply. Then I got a text from Cedes.

_M: Hello!_

_Q:Hey Cedes , how you doing?_

_M: Good, how's B_

_Q: Fine but don't tell anyone that I kept her_

_M: Haven't_

_Q: Bye class is 'bout to start_

I missed her so much.

After All Classes

Oh god, this girls just talked about were they are going for the weekend blah blah…

_S: Got to the school, hallway_

_Q: Kay_

In that moment I got a call and my ringtone ,us singing don't stop believing, started to sound. I wonder who it is..

It's Puck.

The girls looked at me so I answered.

*What do you want?* I asked irritated.

*Where are you?* He asked.

*I already told you , NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS*

*Look it's my business cause we have a daughter* He said .

*Look Beth is with Shelby there is nothing you can do* I whispered so no one could hear. That's when Sam came in.

*Looked who I brought* Said Sam smiling as he held Beth in his strong arms. Then to my luck she started crying.

*Who is it?* Asked Puck through the phone. The girls were looking at me. Sam was looking at me confused. God what was I supposed to do!

*Gotta go* I told Puck as I hung up.

*Who was it?* Asked Sam.

*Puckermann* I told him. He didn't met Puck but I told him about him that's how we became best friends.

*Hay que bebe tan bonita* Said Lupita as soon as she saw Beth. Sam looked confused cause he didn't quite knew Spanish but then he understood.

*Hay gracias* He said smiling.

*Lupita!* Said Mia furious that Lupita was paying attention to Beth.

*What did he wanted?* Asked Sam.

*Where I was* I told him but he was paying more attention to the pictures.

*Remember that day, we threw water at each other with the hose while we were 'washing' my car* He said laughing which cause me to laugh too.

*Yeah soo much fun* I told him.

*Bye Lupita* I told Lupita before heading off to Sam's car.

*So were do you want to go?* Ask Sam as soon as we were on his car.

*Nowhere, what about staying home all weekend to watch movies?* I asked.

*Well I don't start working till next weekend so why not?* He said.

*Talking about that I need to pay you* I told him opening my Coach bag.

*Don't worry I take care of Beth cause I love her* He said smiling not accepting my money.

*But..* I started but he cut me off.

*If you want me to take care of Beth I will do it but with no money* He said looking me in the eyes honestly.

*Thanks Samuel* I told him. That was the way I told him how much I love him as a friend.

Pilar Pov

Yo conozco a la chica nueva pero de donde? Asi que decidi buscar su informacion en la oficina. Alicia ya se habia ido y mi papa estaba en una junta. Asi que encontre su informacion . Venia de una escuela en Lima, Ohio. William McKinley High School. Si claro! Era la chica del anurio de la escuela de mi tio! Entonces agarre el anuario mas reciente de los que tenia mi papa en su oficina. Mi papa quiere hacer una anuario para la escuela asi que se esta inspirando en los ThunderClaps. El que agarre era del ano ! Despues fui a su dormitorio. Se le habia olvidado su celular en su cama. Lo agarre y cheque las llamadas y los mensajes.

Asi que ya tenia suficienta informacion, el siguiente anonimo va hacer muy interesante.

Samuel POV

I was watching Breaking Dawn with Quinn for the fifth time on a row when I got a call from Mercedes.

*Hey!* I told her.

*Hey Sam, I been calling Quinn but she doesn't answer is she there?* She asked. Weird, Quinn's phone hadn't rang at all.

*Yeah* I told her giving my phone to Quinn .

*Sorry Mercedes I must have forgotten my phone at school* Said Quinn talking to Mercedes. They talked for about 6 hours . It was nearly midnight when they hung up.

Quinn POV

Monday School

I walked to my room and found Mia and Celina talking so I decided to be polite.

"Hey!" I said.

They didn't answered so I just got ready and went to class.

The only one's in the class were Pilar , Diego , Giovanny and Thomas. I decided to text Cedes , I had found my phone in my bed earlier.

I was checking the contact list when it stop on a name. …

Finn. I knew he probably wouldn't like to know about me but I really missed him so I decided to text him.

Q:HeY!:D

F: What do u want?

Q: Just saying hi!

F: Look Rach is on a mood! Can't talk 2 u!

Q: Bye anyways!

F: Txt u later!

Some more students started coming later.

Then we received the news that we were having a new teacher.

When he entered I got the surprise of my life!

"Hot!" I heard Vico said.

"Quinn what are you doing here?" He asked.

"What are you doing here? Weren't you suppose to be in UCLA!" I said.

"Weren't you suppose to be in OHIO!" He said.

I didn't got the chance to answer when he got a paper that was on his desk.

"What's this?" He asked. Then Pilar got the paper and started reading it.

"Sabian que la chica nueva es lunatica! Si y mentirosa! El chico rubio que la vino a recojer no es su hermano sino su novio! Y las fotos que tiene son de sus novios! La bebe es su hija! Ella paso de ser la chica mas popular a estar en el coro de la escuela!" Everyone started laughing I was about to run away when someone stopped me.

"Quinn don't go!" Said Jesse.

Jesse's POV

In that moment I had the biggest idea ever.

"I want you all to watch something!" I said. I got my computer and look for a video. But instead of clicking on them singing Don't Stop Believing, I clicked Proud Mary!

The students started laughing when they saw them performing on wheelchairs. Quinn ran out of the room to god knows where!

Quinn POV

I ran the fastest I could to an empty room. There was no one in there so I felt safe. I had to speak to someone so I decided to call the only one person I really love , apart from Beth,Finn.

"Hello?" He said.

"Finn it's me!" I said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Please!" I said crying.

"Are you alrght?" He asked.

I ignored his question and started singing.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Thank u reading and Please review.<p> 


End file.
